Chronas Lust
by lvager
Summary: Requested :3 Male ChronaXOC


A/N: Ok before you read this is a corssover and OC fanfic so if you don't like it don't read it. I do have poor grammar abilities so no comments on ny grammar ill do this fanfic the way I want to.

Animes:

Soul Eater

Spiral The bonds of reasoning

Plot: Haunted in his dreams by his childhood friend and current love intrest chrona seeks out solitutde deep in the forest.

Kanone Hilbert: I don't want you going after him hes dangerous now…what if he hurts you…

Kindra Hilbert: he wont hurt me Onee san…I know he wont..

Kanone Hilbert:Why are you so intest on finding him…I doubt hed listen to you..

Kindra:…..Im in love with him..

Kanone:..what..but you cant…hes…hes not the same as us….

Kindra: What does that matter….your a blade child and im a vampire..yet were kin. Plus your in love with Liz! And shes a weapon!

Kindra continued running down the forests open path as the memory of her and her brother talking. She knew there would be a conflict with her clan about being with someone of a different species, but she was intent on being with Chrona no matter the cost.

Chrona was feeling a bit anxious so he left his refuge and walked into the forest to collect his thoughts. Latley he was having new emotions running threw his veins that he couldn't hardley deal with so hed seclude himself to a corner until the emotions subsided. The memories of his true love kindra swarming and picking at his mind. He didn't just love her…he wanted her..wanted to make her his forever…he could deal with being with her forever…

Kindra Stood on the path in front of chrona with her back to the moon. Her hair swayed in the wind as the moon lit up her beautiful purple snake like eyes. Chrona was mezmorized at her figure. She was the most beautiful and kind girl he knew. She always pushed Chrona further making him try new things, trying to break his fears, But never pushed him too far. He learnt to deal with many things thanks to her, and for that he was gratful. Kindra ran to Chrona like a injured child running to its mother for comfort and help. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the gap between there bodies. Chrona stood there wide eyed.

Kindra: Oh Chrona… so glad your ok..i got worried about you..

Chrona:….im…im so..so sorry i…worried you…(he sighed holding his arm)

Chronas eyes widened further when he realised how lowcut kindras shirt was. You could see her bust quite nicley and the moon brought a gentle shine to her eyes. Chronas new emotions were beginning to take hold as he began having urges towards her. The Feeling of want…the feeling of lust…The need to feel her inside and out..Chrona remembered that some vampires like kindra mate to become mates for life. Once the deed is done, theres no going back. This gave chrona a idea.

The two teens stared into eachothers eyes as several emotions washed over them. But what Chrona was about to do would forever change there lives. Unable to Control hiself he thrusted kindra up and against a nearby tree. His soft lips crashing and dancing upon hers as his long slim fingers held hers. Kindra knew what Chrona was wanting and wasn't going to hesitate about giving it to him. After all this is what they both have been wanting.

She wrapped her legs around his slim waist and bucked her hips to spark some friction and excitement in the demonswordsman. Chrona gave out a approving moan as She continued moving her hips into his buldge making him moan sweet mews of delight. Chrona didn't hesitate to buck his hips for more pleasure. Soon Chronas burning need became more needy for friction and this rubbing wasn't getting the job done. He wrapped his arms around kindra and the tree as tight as he could then thrusted his clothed erection up into her groin area standing his ground as he made her wet from the intense rubbing. Tired of this useless forplay Chrona to Kindras dismay stopped bucking his hips and began declothing himself. Kindra immediantly took off her clothes dying to feel him inside her.

After she removed her underwear she found herself being forced up against the tree again by none other then her pink haired lover. He looked up at her with those big soft blue eyes asking for her permission. Kindra smiled and kissed his lips to tell him to do what he wanted..tonight she belonged to him

He eagerly placed himself inbetween her legs and pushed himself in. They both moaned eachothers name as Chrona ventured deeper. He never imagined it wouldve felt so good, The wetness..The heat..her walls tightning on his shaft..he was in oblivion. He could deal with this any day..

Finally with one deep thrust he broke through her wall bonding them eternally. After picking up the pace the initial pain wore off and was replaced by Chronas slipping in and out of her dripping wet cunt. Her orgasmic liquids leaked and dripped down his shaft. OH god was he in heaven. Kindra began getting more needy for pleasure and showed it by moaning the word harder as she dug her nails into his back as she pulled him in deeper. Chrona unable to control himself any longer began pounding her pussy as hard as he could. His hips rocked and banged into hers at a very fast pace. Kindra began screaming in pleasure as Chronas erection swelled ready to release. Kindra coninued bucking her hips while moaning chronas name. Chrona pulled out of her, and with the next big thrust he Came and filled her with hot steamy semen. The young lovers stared into eachothers eyes and cuddled close. Kindra got out a Futon bed she had with her and the couple cuddled up and soon fell asleep. Kindra smiled knowing she found someone who would forever love and protect her.


End file.
